Change of Lifestyle
by DancyWarlock
Summary: AU/ College-fic. Alec has the hots for his roommate. Will this bring Alec out of the closet? Will his troubled roommate share his feelings? /Potential Malec/
1. Sheets & Cold Showers

**Hey, peeps! It's Dancy Warlock, here. Again.**

 **So, here I am with a new story! And I just gotta say that I really love these AU-college fics. So, of course, I had to make one by myself!**

 **Alec just started college, his siblings (and only friends, really) are still in high school. AND Alec is put in a terrible and confusing situation when he gets stuck with his very** ** _appealing_** **roommate.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

Alec sat on one of the two single beds of his new room. His roommate hadn't showed up yet. He didn't really mind. He liked the loneliness. He actually preferred it.

He was holding a bunch of papers in different colors that had been handed to him at the gathering, earlier that day. There were papers for job appliances extra classes, parties and different clubs. Wow, where the heck should he start?

He began by throwing the party invitations into the trash bin. His major was writing, so he decided to keep one about a writing group, and another of a work-out class. Of course he was great at writing, but he'd like some response to his work. And the work-out class would be more like motivation. Judging by the look of Alec's body, he certainly knew how to work out, but he'd been lacking on the training lately.

Yes. Work-out class it is. He felt excited.

When he was finished with packing up his stuff it was nearly midnight. He'd been planning on going for a jog after he finished up. Why not? It was, after all, only Saturday. He wouldn't have any classes until Monday.

He changed into shorts and t-shirt and took off around campus. Everything just felt exciting. He ran by the park where the work-out class would be held, the campus library, a book store, a café, lots and lots of drunk students... He'd better get back to the dorm... Yeah. He didn't really want to get mixed up in some shit.

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}

As Alec walked along the corridor toward his room, noises were starting to hit him as he came closer. Who the hell was up this late? Oh, right. Saturday night. College. Drunk students... _Well, I guess some people don't care about graduation._

When he stopped outside his own door he felt his face screw up in horror. The loud noise came from his room. _What the fuck?_ He automatically pressed his ear against the door.

"Mm, babe... fuck, there's no fucking sheets." A female voice mumbled drunkly. _What?_ What?! _She's not my roommate, right? But, please, don't be a hook-up! I just want to go to bed..._

"Shit, they're in my car. Doesn't matter. We're too slutty to care." The muffled voice was definitely male. _Oh, God. They are having sex in my room!_ Alec screamed inwardly. _Should I just... go wait in the common room?_ It could take a long time till he could go to bed, and he didn't have any distractions with him, neither had he really talked much to any other students here to go look them up. _Could I, maybe just... knock?_ He considered it.

"C'mon, can't we just take his bed?" The female voice groaned. _NO. No, you can't! You are not having sex on my perfectly made bed!_

Alec hastily put his key in the keyhole, unlocked the door and threw the door up – all in one perfectly smooth motion. Alec knew how he looked to these baffled strangers. Grumpy, tired, drowning in sweat. Also, the time was around one a.m.

"Wow, what the-" the guy squealed, standing up, turning toward Alec.

'This guy' was without any doubt his roommate for the next year. This scared Alec. Not only for the fact that his roommate had brought home a girl to sleep with on his first night here, and just categorized himself as 'slutty' – but mostly because he found this man so attractive, he could hardly rip his eyes off of him. He was half naked, still wearing a pair of black pants, which were open at the zipper and hanging low on his hips. He had a slim shape, but his muscles all over his over body was perfectly built.

Alec was lost at words. He wasn't drawling, was he? No, he couldn't show any of these kinds of feelings now. He hadn't even decided if he wanted to come out here, or stay put in his closet.

"I'm Alec." _Oh, wow. I'm a fucking moron. I had to say something. I couldn't just say I'm sorry to interrupt? Or; stay away from my side of the room? Just something, anything, else._

The guy sneered at him and showed a hint of a smile, before relaxing his body (oh yes, Alec could see every single muscle relax) and stepping toward him, confidently. Alec hardly caught sight of the girl sitting up in chock behind him.

"Magnus." He reached out his hand, for Alec to shake. So he did. Fast and barely. It was more like a touch of hands and warmth and sparks and big strong hands all-in-all.

"Camille." The woman said behind him, while pulling her clothes back on. She didn't even look at Alec – and Alec didn't really care. He would probably only see this woman once. Hopefully. "Well, boys. I'm off. I bet you're not feeling up for an all nighter?" She blinked at Alec, while wrapping an elegant black scarf around her neck.

Alec was stunned. What the hell was he supposed to to that one? Was she... _serious_?

"Bye, Cam." Magnus said, still sneering at Alec.

Camille suddenly pressed herself against his muscled roommate and gave him a very open and very lingering kiss. Alec's stare went to his feet – a few seconds too late to not make this anymore awkward.

"Bye, baby," she whispered against Magnus' lips before she walked past Alec with a cold smile, and out through the door, closing it behind her.

"Didn't know you'd be here." Magnus shrugged. What? No apology? "Figured you were at some party, or something."

"So, she just... left?" Magnus shrugged again, wearing a broad grin. He looked as if he were holding in a laugh. _Yes, of course. I did it again; said something ridiculous in a ridiculous situation._

"Yeah. She's pretty much a bore. I could always just, take care of it myself." It took Alec a way too long moment before he got what Magnus was referring to, but he was so relaxed when he'd said it. Sure, he smelled like he'd spent a week living in a liquid cabinet, but there was a very attractive confidence about him.

"Uhu, well I'm taking a shower first." Alec went through his wardrobe to get some clean clothes. He heard a response from Magnus (he did not literally hear it, over the blood rushing too fast through his head) , it was followed by a breathtaking snicker as Alec went into the bathroom.

 _By the Angel._ Had he used the word _first_? As in _before_ the man took care of the ' _situation_ '? Sure, that's not what he'd meant, but that's how it sounded. He couldn't exchange any normal lines with this guy? He was screwed.

He couldn't stop thinking of Magnus jerking-off in this shower. Or maybe he was doing it in their room, right now. He'd hardly even noticed what his face looked like! Just the spiked, dark hair, smudged make-up and the tan skin. _Oh, shit_. How was he going to survive this?

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}

After pulling on a pair of pajama pants, Alec walked back in to the room. He didn't think much about being bare chested. He knew he didn't look too bad without a shirt. Maybe it could catch Magnus' eye? Maybe? Shit, the dude wasn't gay. He _just_ had a girl over.

Soft snoring met him as he walked through the bathroom door. Magnus layed flat on his back against his bare mattress, with his left hand resting on his stomach.

Alec stood at the end of the other man's bed and looked at him for a moment. He was beautiful. _His abs, by the Angel._ Alec almost felt like crying.

He'd been standing there, staring for a few minutes. It felt like his one and only opportunity to do so. Should he pull a blanket over the guy? Would that be... _too_ gay? Maybe just a tiny blanket? He decided to do so anyway.

"I can tell you're going to be the death of me." Alec mumbled, while walking toward his own bed.

 **Okay, so I'm praying for reviews... Do you want to read more?**

 **Lots of SNOGS,**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	2. Outing & Siblings

**Hey, again!**

 **I mainly want to give you a warning, a warning that I should've given you in the last chapter. There will be dirty words, lots of swearing and sisters digging in your personal life.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

Alec's eyelids flew open at the sound of his phone buzzing. He automatically picked it up, answering.

"Lightwood." He groaned, yawning. At this, he saw a figure move in the corner of his eye.

Turning his head, he saw the top of black ruffled hair and a bit of a naked back, buried beneath his light green blanket. _Oh, right. I was the one who put it there._

"Alec! Are you... sleeping?" He did know that his brother wasn't very bright, but not this stupid either.

"Obviously not," he whispered. "What's up?"

"Dude, we're at MIU – helping Clary with the move. You said you'd help?" Alec sat up in a fast move, looking over at his wristwatch laying on the bedside table.

"It's past nine?" He uttered, half panicked. He usually always made sure to get up before seven o'clock. "Fine. I'll just get dressed and grab something to eat. You want anything?"

"Actually, we were thinking of going out to eat anyway. Any ideas?" Alec began searching through his drawers, careful not to wake his snoring roommate up. He wasn't ready to face the awkwardness yet.

"Taki's good. It's not too far away from here. It's down by the gym." Actually that's were Alec went to grab his dinner only yesterday, but they had a great variation of dishes.

"Alright, we'll meet you there in about... forty?" Alec struggled to step into his light blue jeans, while pressing the phone against his ear.

"Sounds good. See ya." He pressed out, while almost falling over his desk chair.

Magnus turned around, he still seemed to be asleep. _Shit. He's still hot_ , Alec cursed to himself.

Alec made a try to style his hair a bit, but it was just a mess. He took a look in the mirror. The man looking back seemed a bit tired, had a bit of a stubble (he didn't really have time for a shaving), his jeans were worn out, he had a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a tiny hole in it below his right elbow. His black bomber jacket on top of that, and he'd look just _fine_.

As he walked carefully past his bed, toward the door, he eyed Magnus' sleeping form the entire time. _Am I ever going to be able to talk to this guy without acting like an Idiot? I don't even know him._

And then, of course, when he was fidgeting with unlocking the door, Magnus was beginning to move a lot. He'd probably startled him awake, and Alec was suddenly running through the corridor, as if afraid Magnus would go after him.

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}

Simon – Clary's best friend – had parked his car in front of the restaurant. They were all standing there, waiting for Alec when he showed up. His sister Izzy, Jace – his best friend/brother who'd lived with him since he was eleven – and Jace's girlfriend Clary, and her friend Simon.

Yesterday Simon had given Alec and all his stuff a ride to his new place. Today he was helping Clary with her move into an apartment. (The university weren't too far from _home_ , so there wasn't really any big problem).

"Hey, big bro!" Izzy approached him with a big hug. Alec didn't really find it necessary.

"Hey. We saw each other yesterday. Remember?" He smiled slightly.

"Hi, Alec!" Jace gave him a half hug, and Alec gave up. Sure, he was glad to see his siblings. "Izzy's taking over your room." He whispered in his ear.

"What?" Alec pulled away a bit, surprised. He was staring at his wide eyed sister.

"You don't need it anymore. I might as well. It's bigger _and_ has a separate bathroom. You can take my old room when you visit."

Alec knew that this was a holding, reasonable argument. Like most of the times, he just let her have her will.

"Speaking of, I need to exchange a few words, Alec. In private. It will just take a second." She glanced expectantly toward the others. "You can go get a table." She ordered, and after slight wining, they went ahead.

"What did you want?" Alec asked. Curious and afraid. She was good at this.

"Well, I know you cleared out your things pretty well, but, I kind'a found something... of yours." She looked down at the asphalt of the parking lot. "I didn't bring it. I thought it was better if _it_ didn't risk getting out without you wanting to..." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Iz? Is it a novel I've started writing? It's probably nothing..."

"It's a novel alright. Harley Quinn, I believe."

She didn't have to say anymore. Alec went pale. His eyes staring into nothing.

"So it is true! I should have known! Why didn't you tell me?" She punched him on the arm. "How _long_ have you known?" _Oh, God._ Was she mad?

"Eleven. I wasn't sure how..." He began, not sure of how to utter his words.

"Jace," Izzy finished. She looked puzzled. "I should've known," she whispered to herself.

Alec tried to save himself out of the awkward, and deep grave they were digging. "Not anymore, Iz. That was a long time ago."

His sister were clearly calculating something.

"You never had a boyfriend... right?" He shook his head in response, looking around. Suddenly he saw a familiar face coming toward them, over her shoulder. _No! No, not now!_

"So there is no Jessica Hawkblue! You made it up." Alec was glaring holes in her to make her stop. "Alec, are you a _virgin_?"

" _Izzy!_ " He growled.

"Hey! I thought it was you!" Magnus walked up beside Izzy. He definitely heard at least the last part, but seemed to pretend as if he didn't.

"Alec, was it?" He gave him a half smile, scratching his leg. He looked as if he _just_ got out of bed, pulled a henley on and hastily put on a bit of eyeliner.

"Hey, Magnus." Izzy stared suspiciously between the two men, and gave a forced caught, as for Alec to introduce them. "This is my sister - Izzy. We're having lunch. Breakfast. Well, lunch _and_ breakfast. With some friends." _...moron_.

She smiled warmly.

Without any doubt, Magnus reached to shake her hand, gently.

"Magnus Bane. Alec's charming roommate."

 _Did he just wink at her!?_ Auch, was that a sting of jealousy he just felt? Or was it just because some guy was flirting with his little sister?

"Hey, Ragnor!" He started yelling, shaking his arm wildly in a wave toward a guy,;on his way over to the restaurant doors. The guy looked exhausted, and partly scared, as he stared at Magnus. THe expression on his face was _very_ peculiar. "Gotta run! See you later." He left with a big smile, turned around after a few steps, and said – way too loudly for Alec's comfort – "Thanks for the blanket."

 **I'm trying to keep every chapter to three Word-pages, so this is were it hade to end! Thanks for Reading, and, please, let me know what you think of it. Reviews are like air to my lungs...**

 **BIG Taki-hugs from,**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


End file.
